Custom content management application programs may be described as storing and managing various types of digitized content, such as document images, electronic office documents, eXtensible Markup Language (XML) documents, audio, and video that are related to a business processes of a commercial organization or an institution. The content management application programs may be short-running application programs or long-running application programs. Conventional systems implement custom content management application programs as a Windows® service or a UNIX® daemon. (Windows is a registered trademark of Microsoft Corporation in the United States and/or other countries. UNIX is a registered trademark of The Open Group in the United States and/or other countries.) However, with such implementations, on-demand execution in background mode is required, and execution at boot time is not suitable. Also, with such implementations, additional C programming may be needed for writing a Windows® service or a UNIX® daemon.
Furthermore, typical background mode processing in UNIX® commands (e.g., “&” and “nohup”) terminate the background process after the user logs off from the foreground console session.